halofandomcom-20200222-history
Human Starship
Human Starships were space faring vessels built by Humans. Humans have maintained and created numerous starships throughout their existence and numerous factions have controlled them. History Ancient Spacefaring Humanity was once a highly advanced spacefaring civilization, spanning a number of star systems. They operated a number of ships, including the Prime Cruiser. Following the Human-Forerunner war, humanity was fragmented and de-evolved into a variety of subspecies and losing all space travel knowledge in the process. Rebuilding Post-Halo Activation .]] It wouldn't be until 2291 before humanity relearned the secrets of Slipstream Space, thanks to the efforts of Tobias Shaw and Wallace Fujikawa.Halo 3 - Map: Orbital In 2362, the first extra-solar colony ship was created, named the Odyssey. This sparked a wave of colonization.[http://www.xbox.com/en-US/games/h/halo/storyline.htm Xbox.com Halo Storyline] (Defunct, [http://halo.bungie.org/misc/mstimeline2.html Copy on HBO Forums]) Colonization and Insurrection By 2490, humans had established 800 colonies, divided by the prospering Inner colonies and the under developed Outer Colonies. Much political tension existed because of this division, leading to numerous ship developments and ship events. One of the starting factors of this insurrection was the Callisto Incident which saw the capture of the .Halo: Evolutions - Essential Tales of the Halo Universe - page 436 During this time of insurrection, numerous ship classes were created, including the ,[https://www.halowaypoint.com/en-us/news/canon-fodder-bulkhead-banter Halo Waypoint: Canon Fodder - Bulkhead Banter] the ,[https://www.halowaypoint.com/en-us/news/canon-fodder-armory-amore Halo Waypoint: Canon Fodder - Armory Amore] and the .Halo: Combat Evolved: Sybex Official Strategies & Secrets - page 60 Human-Covenant war .]] At the start of the war, the UNSC stripped the Colonial Military Administration of most of it's naval resources and gave them to NAVCOM.Halo Wars - Collectible: Halo Wars Timeline Events Over the course of the Human-Covenant war, the UNSC saw huge losses in terms of starships lost. Though with the war, new developments came. A new fighter class, the F-41 Exoatmospheric Multirole Strike Fighter was born during the war.Halo 4: The Essential Visual Guide - page 114 As well, construction on the , post-Halo's largest starship, in 2544.Halo Mythos: A Guide to the Story of Halo - page 133 Post-war After the war, an unprecedented addition human ships was created, the energy shield. The , the and the were all added to the UNSC's fleet; all three had built in shielding.Spartan Ops - [[Spartan Ops/Season One/Departure|Episode 1: Departure]][https://www.halowaypoint.com/en-us/news/en-voyage Halo Waypoint: Canon Fodder - En Voyage] As well, the various ship battles over the course of the war created debris fields over human colonies. One instance of this was over Tribute.Halo 4: The Essential Visual Guide - page 179 Civilians could also scavenge some of these ruined ships and even claime them using loopholes in the maritime salvage law.Halo: First Strike (2010) - Adjunct Organization The UNSC organized their ships into fleets, and further down into Battle Groups. Naming Human ships have unique names. As well, to assist in faction identification, they are often adorned with the prefix of their faction. Known Prefixs *'UNSC' - United Nations Space Command, Example: , **'ONI' - Office of Naval Intelligence, Example: [[ONI Acrisius|ONI Acrisius]] *'CAA' - Colonial Administration Authority, Example: [[CAA Butterworth|CAA Butterworth]], [[CAA Casbah|CAA Casbah]] *'CMA' - Colonial Military Administration, Example: [[CMA Vostok|CMA Vostok]], [[CMA Season of Plenty|CMA Season of Plenty]] *'URF' - United Rebel Front, Example: [[URF Origami|URF Origami]] Armament Humans have had armed ships since the ancient days. More modern weapons include Archer Missiles, M910 Point-defense guns, ''Shiva''-class nuclear missiles and on larger ships, the Magnetic Accelerator Cannon. Types Starfighter Multiple starfighters were created by humans. These include the GA-TL1 Longsword-class Interceptor, the F-41 Exoatmospheric Multirole Strike Fighter, the Open Frame 92/Extra-Vehicular Activity, and the YSS-1000 Prototype Anti-Ship Spaceplane. Dropship A number of dropships were created by humanity. These include the D77-TC Pelican, the D79H-TC Pelican, the D81-LRT Condor, the D82-EST Darter, and the D96-TCE Albatross. Light Capital Warship The UNSC built and operated a large portion of the post-Halo lighter capital ships. These include corvettes, frigates, and destroyers. Insurrectionists as well managed to capture or otherwise procure light capital ships. The Iliad, a United Rebel Front frigate, was known to harass and attack UNSC ships around Eridanus II in 2517.Halo: Fall of Reach - Boot Camp The URF also operated a destroyer, the [[URF Origami|URF Origami]].Halo: Ghosts of Onyx - pages 36-37 Heavy Capital Warship The UNSC has operated most of humanity's post-Halo fleets, including their most powerful vessels. These include the powerful cruisers, carriers and a battleship class. Colony Starships Humanity maintained numerous colony ships, including the , the UNSC operated , the , and an unidentified colony ship. Cargo Ships Several cargo ships and Freighters were created by humans. This includes the , the , the , the Unidentified civilian cargo ship, and the . List of Human Starships UNSC Starships CAA Starships CMA Starships URF Starships Civilian Starships Cargo= Cargo |-| Luxury= Luxury |-| Colony= Colony |-| Other= Other |-| Sources